Notable patriotic songs of the Allied States
Here follows a list of patriotic songs which have significance in the Allied States. National Anthems recognized by Government The Allied States of America has two recognized national anthems, namely America the Beautiful, which is the country's official national anthem, and Home on the Range which is the Allied States' unofficial national anthem. America the Beautiful America the Beautiful is the official national anthem of the Allied States. The song was proposed to become the national anthem by Senator Ray McConnic. The lyrics were written by Katharine Lee Bates and the music composed by church organist and choirmaster Samuel A. Ward. The official anthem consists only of the following: O beautiful for spacious skies, '' ''For amber waves of grain, '' ''For purple mountain majesties '' ''Above the fruited plain! '' ''America! America! '' ''God shed His grace on thee, '' ''And crown thy good with brotherhood '' ''From sea to shining sea! This is the rest of the song: O beautiful for pilgrim feet '' ''Whose stern impassion'd stress '' ''A thoroughfare for freedom beat '' ''Across the wilderness. '' ''America! America! '' ''God mend thine ev'ry flaw, '' ''Confirm thy soul in self-control, '' ''Thy liberty in law. '' ''O beautiful for heroes prov'd '' ''In liberating strife, '' ''Who more than self their country lov'd, '' ''And mercy more than life. '' ''America! America! '' ''May God thy gold refine '' ''Till all success be nobleness, '' ''And ev'ry gain divine. '' ''O beautiful for patriot dream '' ''That sees beyond the years '' ''Thine alabaster cities gleam '' ''Undimmed by human tears. '' ''America! America! '' ''God shed His grace on thee, '' ''And crown thy good with brotherhood '' ''From sea to shining sea. Home on the Range Home on the Range is the state song of Kansas, as well as the unofficial recognized national anthem of the Allied States. Dr. Brewster M. Higley (1823-1911) originally wrote the words in a poem called "My Western Home" in the early 1870s in Smith County, Kansas. The song is commonly sung in the Northern States of the Allied States. Oh, give me a home where the buffalo roam, '' ''Where the deer and the antelope play, '' ''Where seldom is heard a discouraging word '' ''And the skies are not cloudy all day. '' ''Home, home on the range, '' ''Where the deer and the antelope play; '' ''Where seldom is heard a discouraging word '' ''And the skies are not cloudy all day. '' ''How often at night when the heavens are bright '' ''With the light from the glittering stars '' ''Have I stood here amazed and asked as I gazed '' ''If their glory exceeds that of ours. '' ''Home, home on the range, '' ''Where the deer and the antelope play; '' ''Where seldom is heard a discouraging word '' ''And the skies are not cloudy all day. '' Military Songs The Eyes of Texas The Eyes of Texas was originally the alma mater of the University of Texas at Austin, however, when the Mac Administration took over government, it was bought and turned into the official song of the Allied States Military. Officials and military men claim that the words of the song are meant to intimidate enemies, and act as a warning to other nations which are developing bad relations with the Allied States. The Eyes of Texas are used frequently as a psychological weapon against foreign nations, as seen in 2011 when it was played over Libyan radio and television for two days straight, after the military overwrote the Libyan systems. On television, the words are ticked along with a loop of the Flag of the Allied States waving in the wind. The song has lead to many politicians and military men using the phrase "... they are in the eyes of Texas ..." or "... the eyes of Texas are watching them ...." Some have remarked that the song is not suitable, because it singles Texas out as a state of more importance than the other eight. These critics have suggested that "Texas" be changed to "the Allied States" or rather "New Bay City," however, the government has released that the words will not be changed anytime soon. ''The eyes of Texas are upon you, '' ''All the live long day. '' ''The eyes of Texas are upon you, '' ''You cannot get away. '' ''Do not think you can escape them, '' ''At night, or early in the morn'. '' ''The eyes of Texas are upon you, '' ''Till Gabriel blows his horn! See Also *Allied States of America Category:Allied States of America Category:National anthems